BioShock: Wheel of Blood
by hyperdragon97
Summary: Even after Elizabeth's sacrifice in Burial at Sea, the "Wheel of Blood" still turns in Rapture, and Big Brother wants to put it to an end. To do that, he needs the help of a certain ex-prophet. Told as Radio Calls and Audio Diaries. Elements of BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite are all incorporated in this fanfiction, and I own none of them. Rated to be on the safe side.
1. Audio Log 1

**Audio Diary: A Fight and a Strange Girl - Amir**

I got into a fight with Billy today. He called my father a parasite. I knew he didn't know what that word actually meant, but I didn't care. I got him pinned down, and I was about to let him have it, when all of a sudden, this girl showed up and started hitting me! She stopped when she saw my nose was bleeding, and we called a truce. She said her name was Eleanor, but then she had to leave. She's a strange girl, but she seems alright. I hope I see her again, as long as she doesn't give me another bloody nose.


	2. Audio Log 2

**Audio Diary: Deep Trouble - Stanley Poole**

Alright, so um... I'm in deep trouble. See, I've been gambling a lot over the past few years, and... I wound up owin' a lot of money to some dangerous people. Well, actually, just one person. Frank Fontaine. I thought when Ryan put the guy on ice that, you know, I'd be safe. But no! Just yesterday, I got shook down by a couple'a Fontaine's goons, sayin' they want their money. I can't go to Ryan, he'd just tell me to fix it myself. Can't go to Sinclair, cause I'd just wind up owin' him. I just... What am I gonna do?


	3. Audio Log 3

**Audio Diary: Eleanor's Change - Amir**

I saw Eleanor with one of the metal men today. Her eyes were glowing yellow, and her voice sounded strange. What's worse is that when I tried to talk to her, she didn't even recognize me! I think she's been made into one of *them* - a Little Sister. If that's true, then I have to try and help her, before it's too late.


	4. Audio Log 4

**Audio Diary: Meeting with the Luteces - Stanley Poole **

Stanley Poole: Thanks for coming. I just don't know what to do about this whole debt business. I heard you people could... you know, make this sorta thing go away.

Robert Lutece: Not exactly.

Rosalind Lutece: We've encountered with a similar situation before.

Robert Lutece: A desperate man willing to do anything to settle his debts.

Rosalind Lutece: We helped him, and we can help you.

Robert Lutece: In exchange for a favor.

Stanley Poole: What kind of... favor?

Rosalind Lutece: You are currently serving undercover for Ryan Industries in Dionysius Park, are you not?

Stanley Poole: Wha-how'd you know about that?!

Robert Lutece: Our sources are our business.

Stanley Poole: Alright... Yeah, I'm workin' Dionysius Park for Ryan. What does that have to do with payin' off Fontaine's people?

Rosalind Lutece: Your mark, Sofia Lamb. She has a daughter.

Stanley Poole: Yeah, Eleanor. What about her?

Robert Lutece: We have an interest in the girl.

Rosalind Lutece: Once you've fulfilled your obligations to Andrew Ryan, we'd like you to deliver Eleanor to us at the Little Sisters Orphanage in Pauper's Drop.

Stanley Poole: Then... if I do this... You'll help me pay off Fontaine's goons? Just like that?

Robert Lutece: Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt. It's that simple.


	5. Audio Log 5

**Audio Diary: Unfortunate Incident - Yi Suchong**

Yi Suchong: Preliminary tests for Teleport Plasmid are... promising, but frustrating. Plasmid is proven to work, but... unstable. Teleporting all over laboratory.

Amir: *in background * I found the Plasmid, Doctor Suchong!

Yi Suchong: *to Amir* Ah, yes, very good. *to recorder* Now, where was I... Plasmid teleports short distance instant it is touched. This is proof that Plasmid works, but... as I said, frustrating.

*sound of tear opening in background*

Yi Suchong: Hopefully exposure to Suchong Device will... *in background* No, don't touch that!

*sound of tear closing in background*

Amir: *screaming in background*

Yi Suchong: *in background* Get the nurse! SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!

* * *

Author's Notes

This is the fifth installment in my BioShock fanfiction. Once again, we see the common thread of constants and variables that weaves between all of the infinite possibilities.

I do feel like I owe some explanation as to why Amir was in Suchong's lab in the first place. After seeing Eleanor as a Little Sister, Amir wanted to learn more about what had happened to his friend. To this end, he began spending his free time at Fontaine Futuristics, or as it was now known, Ryan Industries. His inquiries caught the attention of people like Brigid Tenenbaum and Yi Suchong. He began working as a junior lab assistant for Suchong, and proved to be highly capable in every task assigned to him. Then the "unfortunate incident" described here happened. The next diary will reveal what was lost, and what was gained.

Until next time.


	6. Audio Log 6

**Audio Diary: Constants and Variables - Brigid Tenenbaum**

This boy, Amir… he truly fascinates me. His insatiable curiosity knows no boundaries. Even now, after losing his hand to Suchong's machine, he is not deterred from this work he does. Still investigating, inquiring, experimenting… just like the day I met him. He reminds me of myself, when I first found my love for science. Yet he is even younger than I was, and more innocent as well. In so many ways we are alike, yet different. I wonder… what other constants and variables are there, as yet unknown?

* * *

Author's Note: Sooooo sorry for the mistake! Here's the real chapter 6, had a mishap with the upload and didn't notice it until AFTER I had already uploaded chapter 7. Anyways, here it is, please review!

I own nothing!


	7. Resurrection

**Voxophone: Resurrected-Zachary Hale Comstock**

I should not be alive. I wish I could say that my memories are hazy, but that is one lie even I cannot tell. I remember everything, all of my grandiose dreams... and the horrendous acts I committed in pursuit of those dreams. I remember trying to escape my own guilt by coming to this underwater city, and the agony of the drill boring a hole in my abdomen as all my running came to naught. But the memory that is most clear to me, the one that is burned deep into my mind forever, is seeing Elizabeth fall to that same drill, watching the lumbering beast knock her through that wall... and being helpless to stop it. For all that I have done, I do not deserve a second chance... and yet, here I stand.

* * *

**Author's Notes: WOOHOOO finally updated! I pretty much gave up on this thing after I had such a hard time writing what was supposed to be the first first-person chapter for the fic, only to be unable to put out more than a pathetically short blurb. But after finding that someone had followed the story, I decided to take another crack at it. I deleted the pathetic first-person chapter and replaced it with this. I have decided to just keep Wheel of Blood as a series of Audio Logs, because I suuuck at first person writing. But yeah, Comstock has been revived for reasons unknown by persons unknown... but he's about to find out. Comstock chapters will be distinguished from others by being labeled as Voxophones, as well as having unique chapter titles rather than just being called "Audio Log x".**


	8. Audio Log 7

Audio Log 7: Holes in the Air - Amir

Ever since the accident with the Suchong Device, I've been seeing these... holes in the air all over Rapture, like the ones the device makes... like the one that closed over my hand. And through these holes, I can see things that I know aren't really there, but at the same time, they could have been there, if that makes sense. The strangest thing is, whenever I'm near one of these holes, I feel a tug in my hand... the one I lost. Mister Suchong says that this sort of thing is common in people who lose a limb. He calls it "phantom limb pains". But I think there's more to it than that. There has to be...  


* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, updated again! So, Amir is seeing Tears as a result of the "Unfortunate Incident" with the Lutece Device. Those who have paid close attention to the lore of Bioshock Infinite know that Elizabeth's powers came from her losing her pinky in a Tear as an infant. What does that mean for Amir? **

**Until next time.**


	9. Dying City

Voxophone: Dying City - Zachary Hale Comstock

It's clear that Rapture is far from what it once was. Everywhere I look, I see death. What was once confined to the department store has spread to the entire city. Ryan is dead, Fontaine is dead, Atlas is dead. Yet even so, Splicers still skulk in the shadows. The Little Sisters still roam the city with their lumbering guardians. And a voice from the public address system still holds them all in thrall. All this leads me to one conclusion, the reason why I have been given a second chance. Someone has been breathing life into this dying city, and I must see to it that that breath is choked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Double update! Not much to say here, other than the fact that Comstock is correct about the _why_ of his resurrection. But he won't find out _who_ brought him back until later. Rest assured, there is much more to come! If you have any questions, feel free to review!**

**Until next time. **


	10. First Contact

Radio Call: First Contact - Big Brother

**-PA-** I've been expecting you, Mr. Comstock. Come inside the pawn shop. I've taken the liberty of leaving a shortwave radio for you on the counter.

**-Radio-** Ah, there we are. Can't very well have a private conversation over the public address system. In any case, Mr. Comstock, let me be the first to welcome you back to the world of the living. I suppose it's rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm known by several names here in Rapture. Common Splicers call me "Slim Daddy", Mad Mother Lamb calls me the "Demon of Rapture", Tenenbaum calls me "the Little Ones' Guardian Angel". But I prefer to go by the name conferred upon me by the Little Sisters themselves: "Big Brother".

I know you've got a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait. You need to get moving. Mad Mother Lamb is already sending some of her deluded flock your way. I'll provide a not-so-_little_ distraction while you make your way to the metro station. There's a train there that'll send you straight to the Adonis Resort. We can get better acquainted there.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**And so, Comstock interacts with the enigmatic Big Brother for the first time. Just who is this guy, and what the heck does he have to do with anything? As with the games, all will be revealed in due course. **

**Until next time.**


	11. Audio Log 8

Audio Log 8: Something Odd - Amir

I've noticed something odd about the DNA of Splicers compared to normal people. The helix is all smashed up where the genetic sequence has been modified, and there are bits of damaged DNA hanging off. Furthermore, in all the people I've studied, I've observed that the amount of genetic damage in a person is directly dependent on how many times that person has Spliced up. People who've only Spliced up once or twice don't have much of this genetic damage, but the people who are really heavy Splicers have it much worse. Based on those figures, a year's worth of Splicing will leave your DNA in complete tatters. Unless, of course, something is done about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Back to Amir! Since the accident in Suchong's lab, he's been doing bloodwork for Suchong's Free Clinic. Of course, in Rapture, bloodwork includes studying the patient's DNA, thanks to the wonders of ADAM. This is where Amir makes the observations recorded here. How is any of this relevant? All in due course. ;-)**

**Until next time.**


	12. Audio Log 9

Audio Log 9: Plasmid Slots - Amir

Splicing normally is like crashing a boat into a dock. The dock gets all busted up, and so does the boat, and splicing does the same thing to your DNA. But you don't just drive a boat straight into the dock to park it, you pull it into a slot between two docks, a gap specifically for the boat. So that's what I've done with ADAM. I've created special slots in the DNA strand for new DNA for Plasmids and Gene Tonics to be added and removed. There is a downside, though: You can only have a certain number of Plasmids and Gene Tonics active at a time, and you can only give yourself so many slots to use. This can be a problem if you fill up all your slots and then a new Plasmid or Tonic comes out that you want, but there's a solution for that too: If all your slots are filled and you Splice with a new Plasmid or Tonic, the new DNA gravitates toward one corner of the cell nucleus and forms its own little chamber. Other unused Plasmids and Tonics go into this chamber too, like it's some sort of bank for unused genetic information. I've got a machine working that can swap out active Plasmids and Tonics for ones that are stored in this cellular "Gene Bank". But the most promising thing about this is not just that it was so easy to make these Plasmid Slots, but that some of the DNA samples Doctor Suchong has given me already have them! This proves that ADAM is adapting to human physiology, and humans are naturally adapting to ADAM! If Rapture survives long enough for a new generation to be born from parents who've spliced, they'll almost certainly have these Plasmid Slots built into their DNA.

* * *

**AN: This may be one of the longest Audio Logs I've written. So, this is where the Plasmid Slots seen in both Jack and Subject Delta come from. Of course, Amir's conclusion from the samples Suchong has given him is a bit skewed. What he doesn't know is that the samples that had the Plasmid Slots in them already all came from one source: the "infant" Jack Ryan, who had been treated with ADAM since he was an embryo. This does still show that children respond much differently to ADAM than adults do, with incredible results. You've seen what the Little Sisters grew up to become, and Jack was an ADAM-fueled _powerhouse_ by the end of Bioshock. **

**On another note, Amir is figuring all of this out at a very young age - when he first met Eleanor, he was about 8 years old, and this was recorded almost a year after that, 8 months after Eleanor became a Little Sister.**

**Until next time.**


	13. First Task

Radio Call: First Task

Big Brother: Welcome to the Adonis Resort. Not the nicest of places, even when it was new. Too high-class for my tastes. But now it has an important role to play in the fate of this city.

By now you at least have an idea of what Mad Mother Lamb is doing with her "Rapture Family". But as bad as it is, there's more. She intends to turn her own daughter, Eleanor, into a "perfect altruist", a savior for humanity. You know from experience how any scheme of that sort will turn out, and that's why I revived you. Lamb must be stopped, and to make that happen, I need your help.

There's a corpse of an Alpha Series Big Daddy somewhere in the Resort. He has a Greek Delta symbol on the back of each hand. I need you to find him.

* * *

**Author's Note: And thus, Zachary Comstock begins his first mission for Big Brother. By now, Comstock has heard Sofia Lamb's propaganda on the PA, and he's more than willing to do whatever it takes to stop her. If this were an actual game, this would be the start of the first main mission, which would be to find Subject Delta's corpse and make it possible for Big Brother to open a tear around it. Why? All in due course. Until next time. Also, please review!**


	14. Audio Log 10

Audio Diary: New Year's Eve - Amir

It's finally happened. Rapture has erupted in civil war. Between the bomb at the Kashmir and the rioting, the streets are already running red. But that's not even the worst of it. I finally found Eleanor, but… she's in bad shape. She just watched her Big Daddy shoot himself in the head, at the behest of a woman _claiming _to be her mother… actually, not even that. I couldn't just stand back and let that woman take my friend! So I did something I've never done before: I tore open one of those holes in the air and pulled Eleanor through it, out of that woman's grasp. I don't know how far we ran, or for how long, but now, we're hiding. We have been for the past three days. Eleanor won't stop crying. Honestly… I can't blame her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**A wild update appeared! I honestly thought I wouldn't come back to this, but a crossover idea I had led me to return to writing for BioShock. I might write that crossover in the future, and if I do, it'll be the first crossover of its kind. In the meantime, I should be updating more often, by which I mean more than once every six months to a YEAR. The reason? I've started writing other fanfictions as well, for a variety of different fandoms. To help me with that, I've Spliced myself with a special Writer's Plasmid that runs on inspiration and feedback instead of ADAM and EVE. Without at least one of these, I can't write at all, but it just so happens that reviews are excellent sources of both! So please, leave a review if you want me to keep writing or have any constructive criticism for me! ^_^**

**In other news… Amir has gotten powerful, hasn't he? Using Tears as portals within the same reality is something I don't think even Elizabeth managed. What other powers will he develop, and what of his relationship with Eleanor? All in due course.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
